


What Gail Sees

by mandralyne



Series: What Gail Sees [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, gail pov, modeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Behind the bar at Modeans, Gail sees and hears more than anyone else in Letterkenny. Here's what sees with Wayne and Glen.





	What Gail Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted to FFA at https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/307246.html?thread=1750434350#cmt1750434350

Gail saw the way Wayne watched Glen after a few Gus n Bru and too many Puppers. She saw how Wayne's eyes trailed down Glen's body and would stop at his ass. She saw his smile whenever Glen's back was turned and he was serving another table. 

 

Gail watched Glen with Wayne, watched him put his arm around Wayne's shoulder, "How are ya now, Wayne?" 

 

She watched Wayne's smile grow, and saw him glance at Glen's lips as he replied, "Good and you?"

 

"You know Wayne, I think it's a good night, but it'd be better if you kissed me"

 


End file.
